I Knew You Were Trouble
by Snowflakes.and.heartbreaks
Summary: Passionate and intense Edward who's sick of his old blonde bimbos and wants all or nothing. Quite, shy and softly spoken Bella has worn her heart on her sleeve so much she knows not to trust men. Can one fateful night bring these two together?
1. Preface

SM owns twilight.

Summary: Passionate and intense Edward who's sick of his old blonde bimbos and wants all or nothing. Quite, shy and softly spoken Bella has worn her heart on her sleeve so much she knows not to trust men. Can one fateful night bring these two together?

Prologue

I remember my best friend Rosalie used to tell me my undoing would be my weakness for men. Not that I slept around or anything, but the fact I wore my heart on my sleeve. Always ever guarded against men, Rosalie warned me over and over again that these men would love and leave me and every time I wouldn't listen.

I guess I only had myself to blame when each one left me, I should have known all of them would do the same to me but every time I pined myself away hoping they wouldn't string me along. Eventually Rosalie found Emmett and her walls fell down and she fell hard and fast. Like I usually do. The only difference between mine and Rosalie's situation is the same reason I'm jealous of her. She fell for the _right _person; I on the other had seemed to be a magnet for lousy men.

That's how I ended up here. Standing on this stupid beach in the middle of the night, my hair flew out behind me as the breeze brushed through it. I looked up at the stars; they shone so brightly, reflected like little lights down into the ocean in front of me. I held my high heels in my hands and I suspect my eyeliner was running down my cheeks from my tears. I looked like a mess. Alice's efforts had obviously been in vain. I smiled a little at the thought of her reaction to my appearance.

I splashed the water around with me feet, and watched it go and come with the tide, like he seemed to do. Come and go as he pleased.

What a liar he was! "I love you Bella, I NEED you" said his stupid velvet voice that seemed to play on a loop in mind. I scoffed internally at that. Yeah, right, you so _totally _need me. The tears flowed a little more freely now. I decided to continue walking along the beach, my foot prints the only indication I had been here disappeared as the water engulfed them.

Stupid love lives. It all started with Tyler. Star of the high school basketball team and the first jerk I ever dated, wanted sex on prom night and when I wouldn't give it to him it was only fitting he dumped me and went and screwed Ms big boobed Lauren. Next was college and along came Mike Newton who I gave everything to only to be broken up with just before our one year anniversary. The list goes on and on. Boy was I stupid to think this one could be any different!

My cell phone blared in my clutch. I checked called ID. It was _Him. I _pressed decline and waited a few minutes for him to leave a message.

"Bella Please!" the voice cried in desperation down the phone line. "Answer the phone! Where are you? I'm sorry! It's not what you think okay! Just please, please answer...I love y—". That's when I ditched my cell in the water.

Stupid fucking cheating fiancée.

I silently cursed the day I met Edward Anthony Cullen.

ALL men were the same.


	2. Chapter 1

**:) Thank you to everyone who reviewed. As a new writer on its nice to get some encouragement. **

**The next chapter after this may be a little slow coming as I'm off to Fiji for some volunteer work for two weeks :) But I'd like to wish you all a happy December and a Merry Christmas if I don't upload another chapter before then.**

**Also heads up Bella will have some romantic linkage to other characters. :) But this is a BXE story.**

**As usual, Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters, content etc.**

* * *

The bar air was thick with cigarette smoke, like most bars were in this stingy neighbourhood. It was a far cry from the nice apartment I actually lived in; brought with Grandma Swan's money she left upon passing. But I liked the atmosphere here; it was like the bars Charlie used to take me to after a long day on the job, with my mom, Renee always flitting around on her newest hobby I was better off under Charlie's watchful eye.

Open mic nights took up most of my weeknights, kind of a hobby of my own I'd developed, moving from bar to bar singing originals and covers, in the hope a talent agent may give me their card. It hadn't happened yet but I had faith. By day I was a personal assistant for a big shot lawyer downtown, 'Black and Partners' was a huge lawyers first located in the heart of New York. My boss, Jacob Black was a huge russet man with well defined muscles that hinted every time he strode by, his white teeth would glint at me as he smiled warmly and I'd blush. The casual sex wasn't bad either.

Rosalie, my best friend has been telling me not to go there. 'Isabella Swan! If thing's turn sour between you and Jacob not only are you going to break your heart again but your guaranteed to be out of a job!' her cry rattled through my brain.

'Sure, sure' I muttered to myself as I ordered another drink from the bartender. His face stretched into a wide grin as he took in the image of me. It was how most men received me, pretty. I knew I was very good looking, I had nice long legs, a toned stomach, ample breasts to satisfy a man, a pretty face and my signature wavy brown hair but I've never been conceited about my looks as bad as that sounded, although in hindsight maybe good looks were what attracted me to men first. The presumption that ALL pretty people were nice must have some hand in my relationship downfalls. Not every nice looking male specimen possessed a nice personality to match. Those that did were often taken, like Emmett who was Rosalie's boyfriend. I glanced over my shoulder at them; they were my moral support for tonight. Rose's head rested on Emmett's shoulder as they talked loudly making Rose laugh. He reached up and tugged on the end of her pony tail, she returned the gesture with a kiss on the cheek.

I was jealous of everything Rosalie had. Not that I liked Emmett that way, he was like a brother to me, and had quickly become one on my best friends as well. I couldn't count how many times he'd come to pick me up from dates that had ended terribly or how he'd held me after a bad breakup, Rosalie knew the relationship was purely platonic. Emmett really was the brother I had never had I was more envious of her relationship. It was everything I wanted.

'You're up next?' Rosalie asked me smiling. I nodded and watched the performance on stage; the singer wasn't very good and booed off shortly after.

'Err, nice try, next up is Bella Swan singing an original song' The MC announced. I sat down on the little stool in the middle of the stage, the bar was quite full tonight, but people didn't pay attention to me they were too busy talking in amongst each other.

I started to strum my guitar and the lyrics flowed soothingly out of me. I guess it wasn't the type of song usually played at a rundown bar like this and the difference between my melodic voice and the rustic old surrounding clashed and everyone's attention turned to the stage.

I loved this feeling, everyone's attention on me, hips subtly swaying to the beat as my voice filled the room.

All my songs had a familiar tune, a longing for love. Though there words we different the message was the same.

I finished my song, met with a round of applause; I picked up my guitar and exited the stage, placing it at the table Emmett and Rosalie had frequented.

'Way to go Bella, that was awesome' Rosalie clapped.

'I'm glad you liked it, I was unsure of that song. I'm still not happy with my vocals'

'It was perfect, trust me' I smiled at Rose and hugged her. She yawned and took Emmett's hand. He smiled down at her lovingly. Ugh.

'You ready to go home babe?' Em asked Rosalie. 'Do you want a lift home Bella?'

I shook my head. 'No, I think I'm going to stay for a bit longer, I'll grab a taxi home'

'Bella, it's not safe!'

I held up my can of pepper spray from my bag. 'I'm fine'

Emmett sighed and pulled Rosalie from her chair. With a kiss on the cheek and a hug from both they were out the door. Sleeping beauty being pulled along by her charming grizzly bear.

I hauled myself over to the bar and plonked ungracefully down in one of the swivel chairs. I ordered another drink and suddenly a flash of blonde from my right caught my eye.

She was blonde, unnaturally of course but her hair was still shiny and silky, like from the shampoo commercials. Her face was very pretty but looked pinched and older than she was, the result of too much makeup, her fake breasts hung outright from her small willowy frame, if she hadn't had so much make up on she should have easily been a model. She sat down the end of the bar, twirling her hair on her fingers and laughing a little bit too loud to be genuine.

It wasn't her beauty that was holding my attention though! It was his.

His hair was in a messy array, a strange colour, a shade between the colour of copper and a penny. His face was beautiful, a straight nose, chiselled jaw and defined cheek bones. He was lean underneath his clothes, his arm muscles tensing in his black t-shirt.

Except he was frowning at the blonde, her hand tracing up and down his forearm. She leaned into his ear, licking his earlobe before she whispered something, the sexual innuendos clear from her.

He jerked his head back from hers and shook it. She frowned. Standing up from her chair and making a beeline to the exit.

It didn't go unnoticed by the man that I had been watching her exit. He eyed me wearingly, testing to see if I'd approach him?

I took another swig of my drink, raising my eyebrow at him. He raised his glass, smirking at me for a second before drinking down the last of it.

He stood slowly and sauntered over to me.

He sat down next to me, taking my hand and planting a kiss on it.

'Hello there, I'm Edward' his velvety voice cooed, dripping sex.

Men had always been my weakness. I should have realised when I first met him but Edward Cullen would be no exception to this.

I knew you were trouble when you walked in. It didn't stop me though.

* * *

**There's another chapter :D next one will however not be up for a few weeks as said the top authors not, I'm off to Fiji for two weeks and then with family for Christmas so not to sure when I will have another opportunity to upload but I will as soon as possible.**

**Merry Christmas if I don't see you until then ^.^**

**Felicity**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not posting a new chapter lately or the last few months (sheepish look) o.o. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

**Lemon ahead ;) **

**SM owns Twilight**

* * *

I stood there staring at Edward for a long time, my mouth slightly apart. He was such a fine male specimen, I thought my eyes clouding over with lust. I was knocked out of my thoughts by a throat clearing.

'And you are?' Edward asked, taking another sip of his drink.

'S-swan. Isabella Swan' I faltered as his brooding gaze intensified as he looked me over.

'Well! Swan, Isabella Swan that was quite the performance you put on there!' Edward stated

'Bella' I just simply, I elaborated as he looked at me questioningly. 'I prefer Bella, and thanks' I looked down bashfully, blushing. I was used to the usual comment of my ability to sing, but I was still humbled when people did.

'Can I buy you another drink?' Edward said in a husky voice and he leaned in towards me, whether to start conversation, or make me spill all my darkest secrets – I didn't know but I felt myself leaning in towards him anyway, resting my arm on the bar. 'I'll have whatever you're having' I said motioning to his drink.

'A sex on the beach?' he asked.

'I'll have mine on the rocks' Edward's eyebrows arched, he smirked at my comment.

'Like it rough huh?' I blanched at him, eyes widening as my jaw unhinged from my jaw. 'Chill out love, I was joking' he reached forward to tuck a bit of hair that had escaped from my bun behind my ear. Electricity sizzled through me as his hand lingered, ghosting over the side of face until he jostled back, clearly feeling it as well. My heartbeat accelerated.

Edward's face turned away from me, ordering us both a drink an unknown emotion flickered across his face. After a moment he turned back to me.

'So have you been singing your whole life?' Edward asked, making pleasant conversation. I smiled at him.

'For as long as I can remember, where I came from there wasn't any opportunities for me to pursue singing though'

'Why was that?' Edward asked, taking a sip of his drink.

'I moved in with my father, Charlie for my last years of high school. He lives in a small town called Forks, outside of Seattle, where are you from?' I asked.

'Originally Chicago, my father got a job offer in New York, so we all moved here'

'Any siblings?' I asked.

'Yeah. A pixie of a sister called Alice, she's a stylist. What about you?'

'Nope, only child'

'How do you find that?' he asked looking at me with smile. Lonely was the first thought that popped into my mind. While my parents gave me a fulfilling family life and Rose, Emmett and my other small handful of close friends were wonderful I still lacked the special someone I yearned for. Sometimes I asked myself had I had a brother or a sister would this be different.

I didn't think so though, this feeling didn't come until later in life, until I'd had my fair share of heartbreaks. I wasn't that old, only 22 with a degree in music that hadn't seemed to get me anywhere. But in that short time I'd found my heart bruised and scared by some of the lousy men in New York City. Maybe it was something in the water?

I hadn't necessarily been a relationship that had caused me damage, bad dates and one night stands each chipped their fair share off my heart, reducing me to the notion I wasn't going to ever find someone I could _truly _love let alone them loving me.

'Lonely' I said with a smile, what possessed me to be honest I didn't know. Edward smiled at me.

'Looked like you had some good friends though' He stated and I smiled, agreeing whole heartedly with his comment.

'Who did you come here with?' I asked. 'Your girlfriend?' I blurted out.

_Sauvé Bella _I mentally chastised myself. 'I-I mean the girl you were with earlier'

'Tanya?' Edward asked with a scowl 'She's an old college friend, I guess you could say. So, no girlfriend and I came here alone'.

The conversation went on throughout the night, progressively getting more flirty, whether from the amount of alcohol we'd consumed or just Edward's ever intense gaze made me feel more confident I didn't know.

It came time to close and the bartender informed us it was time to go. We stumbled out of the bar, my arm around Edward. He pulled me close, his own arm restricting around my waist as he leaned into kiss my cheek. I don't know where my sudden burst of courage came from but I turned my head so his lips pressed to mine instead. He responded with vigour, pushing his body against mine his mouth moving roughly against mine. I pulled away with a gasp, the electricity sizzling.

'Yours?' he asked hailing a taxi before kissing me again, his tongue running over my bottom lip seeking permission. I nodded against his lips.

At this point I should've said Goodbye to Edward, had I known the drama he'd have caused me in the future but all rational thought had left me by this point. The taxi ride was about a thirty minute drive to my apartment. In between kisses we watched the scenery change from the rustic, old New York into skyscrapers and modern pent house apartments. I didn't live in a pent house, Grandma Swan didn't leave that much money. My apartment was still nice though, my balcony facing the city light and bustling metro streets below. It was still modern and classy but wasn't as conspicuous as the other's we'd just passed.

Edward chucked a fifty at the taxi driver before coming around to my side of the car and opening the door.

'My lady!' Edward announced bowing. I giggled and grabbed his hand as he practically ran through the foyer. As soon as we got into the elevator Edward was on me again and he didn't let me up for air until we'd reached my floor. We exited the elevator, me falling on Edward clumsily. Opening the door was a challenge, I moaned as Edward kissed my neck, his hands resting on hips, pushing himself into my behind. After I finally opened the door Edward gathered my legs out from underneath me and carried me bridal style over the threshold. I squealed drunkenly in delight.

'Bedroom?' he asked raising an eyebrow, placing me on feet.

'This way' I smiled, leading him down the hall.

I pushed Edward down against the bed as I straddled him. He hastily pulled my t-shirt over my head. I looked down at my plain black bra, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He pulled off his own shirt before pulling my face gently back towards his.

'Don't' he murmured against my lips. 'You're the most beautiful women I've ever seen'

I snored in response. He moved down the bed in response, slipping off my shorts and panties.

'I'll show you' he said as he seductively pulled them off my legs. He kissed his way up my calf, intoxicating slow. Something about the attention and the way Edward looked at me made me feel sexy, confident and insecure all at the same time. I felt the singe of his kisses move as he moved at hungrily slow pace up my legs, making it feel it between effects on it like a coil inside me.

'You've got legs that can go on forever' he said as he kissed the inside of my thigh, so close to where I needed

He kissed up my stomach, as his hands reached behind to unclasp my bra. 'You have a figure most women would kill for' he breathed for before his mouth caught my nipple and his other hand worked to pebble the other. I arched my back into him.

'Edward' I gasped. He removed his mouth to attach his lips to my neck.

'You have such flawless, creamy skin' his breath hot my neck. I moaned. 'So responsive'.

I pulled away. 'You're wearing too many clothes' I slid his pants and boxer briefs off as well. I gaped at Edward as he returned my look with a smirk. His huge engorged cock stood loud and proud, outright from his body. I visibly swallowed at the thought of him trying to fit inside me. He reached up and pulled me to him with a searing kiss. I pulled back and opened my bedside table draw, pulling out a condom. I gave it to Edward and he slipped it over his member, reaching between us and teasing me before pushing a finger into me. '…So wet' he whispered to himself as he pushed another one inside me.

'E-edward' I moaned loudly as he pumped them in and out of me. He withdrew quickly, rolling over so he was on top of me.

'I want you' Edward said with eyes on fire, brilliant intense green flames dancing in his orbs. He lined himself up with me and pushed his hips and his cock into me slowly, continuously. I moaned loudly and pulled his lips to mine, we kissed for a long time as Edward moved his hips at faster rate. I pushed my own hips faster, meeting and matching his thrust. The friction tightening that coil inside me further.

'God, Edward. Harder please' I cried as he met my demands, thrusting his hips in a new angle, hitting something delicious inside.

'So tight' he gritted through his teeth, his movements becoming move carnal. I felt the coil in me snap as I tightened around Edward's cock.

'Edward' I screamed as I clawed at his back. I looked at wall mirror behind him. Watching as his muscular back flexed with each flex of his hips, now adorned with red marks crossed against his skin.

'That's it Bella. Come with me' he said as he became more frantic, grunting with each thrust. 'Look at me' he pronounced as he pushed himself and I over the ledge. I was spent. Edward discarded the condom and collapsing onto of me.

'Woah' Edward mumbled as shifted me to his side and feel into sleep.

My sad dreams subsided that night. Instead sleep brought seductive erotic dreams of Edward and the prospect of more naughty activities.

Over all, I slept peacefully.

* * *

**Finally! :) sorry for such a lonq wait. I promise to try get a better routine for uploading chapters. **

**Hope everyone has been well since I've been gone. – Felicity x**


End file.
